Angels' Heart Beats
by ButchLovesKao-Chan
Summary: The Ruffs are Angels while the Puffs are Humans. Can they be together as it is destiny to? Or would they be enemies because of their pasts? Ruffs are Angel Princes while the Puffs are... well, just check this story out. If you wanna know about their world, past, and everything!
1. Angels' Heart Beats

**Aviota is the place where Angels live. Only Angels and superhumans can go there. However, humans are prohibited there. Though, devils are forbidden.**

**Being an Angel is more difficult than what you think. They all have stages and missions. Every missions they got finished, they get another one but they also have their rewards. And about stages...**

**You're thinking wrong if you thought stages are like Level 1, Level 2 and so on. No, it's not like that. Angels' stages are a bit complicated. They have the Elders, Leaders, Commanders, Powerful Assistants, Royals, Princesses and Princes, Special Assistants, Guardians, Missioners, Workers, Villagers, and new Comers.**

**Well, I didn't really needed to talk all about that now. I just wanted to make your mind a bit wandering off. So! My main question here is...**

**Do you think that Angels and Humans can't really be together?**

**Wait. That's not just the question. There are some more.**

**What would be the reason, why the humans and angels are forbidden to be together?**

**What's the past's connection with it?**

**What are the story behind our main human-characters? Also, our main angel-characters?**

**What is the Angels' Real Mission?**


	2. Prologue

_**~ At Aviota's Royale Mansion**_

"Your permanent mission is indeed more important than your lives. But, don't push yourselves too much. For now, temporary missions are on your way." Our Leader said.

I looked at my siblings and they just sighed. This is always what He says to us whenever we are about to take off after we got our 'temporary' mission. It's making us so curious all the time.

Shrugging, I nodded at our Leader. "We're off now, Sir." Then, we three flew off.

"Hey guys, what do you think about the 'permanent' and 'temporary' missions? It's been 800, 000 years or so, since he told us about that. Isn't it?" Boomer stated.

I sighed. "Yeah, and you always ask that question over and over again till now."

"Butch, don't be so rude to our little brother. Just answer the question already. Plus, you keep on saying that ever since after he asked that for 3 times." Brick chimed in.

Boomer went between us immediately and both reminded us, "You guys are Angel Princes, remember."

I frowned. "Boom, I know that everyday. We just seem like we're gonna fight but no 'cause we are Angels. Would I be an Angel if I were a bad ass?"

"Yeah." Brick smirked. "Your a playboy here, after all." Boomer and Brick burst out laughing on the way home.

And me? I just groaned and ignored their stupid laughs until we got home. I quickly sped up to my room, still ignoring both of my brothers. This time, they saw me and pick on me, huh.

"Geez! I'm not a playboy! Girls just love me! Ughh.." I told myself as I shut close my door.

The first thing I always do when I go up here is sit in front of my computer and search about my assigned mission. Yeah, I'm a great Angel despite of girls love me.

Now, let's see about the next mission..

_**~Below Aviota, where humans live**_

Dammit.

"What backing out for the first time, huh?" Our gang enemy's leader smirked up at me.

I send daggers towards him. "No way in hell." I positioned myself, getting ready for their attack.

"Rainbow Gang, no attacking! Green! Get back to your original position!" Our leader's voice broke the about-to-begin fight.

Nodding, I backed away and stood up at my original position which is just 8 steps backward from our leader's position.

Pink stood up straight and she asked directly. "What do you need? Black Gang."

"Pink.." The gang leader, known as Midnight, said in a low tone.

Oh, God. Don't he dare soften again! Just because he's asking out our leader. Jeez. I snorted. "I'm guessing, he wants a date with ya, Pink."

"Uhm, I don't really want to interrupt but I suggest, Pink you should try. It's a rare chance." Blue mumbled behind me.

"She's right!" I called to Pink.

Pink sighed. "Let him speak first."

"Green and Blue are right. I want you to go out on a date with me and give me a chance. I promise to not bother your gang anymore if you would give what I want." Midnight stated, straightly looking at Pink.

Smirking, I waved off my hand as I turned around. "Go on, Pink. See ya later!" And I started leaving.

Blue and Violet bowed, as usual, before they followed me out of the fighting field. Gold just flipped her hair and went off with us. The rest of the gang are at our hide-out. Only 5 of us came to face the Black Gang. Pink was just delayed a bit, awhile ago.

"I'm going to the hide-out!" Gold, Violet and Blue chorused.

I nodded. "I'll be visiting my big brother and lil' brother. Be right back in an hour. See ya!"

They waved and went to our gang's hide-out. I smiled a small one before heading towards to the next 4 blocks. As I was jogging, my mind kept on thinking if how're my brothers. My parents are already deceased.. And well, me and my big bro are the only ones building this family stronger.

Even if I'm included in a gang and I fight sometimes, I never forget God. Yes, I'm a God-loving kind of person. I would go to church every Sunday with my siblings. Sometimes, with my Gang. I know, it seems weird. But, the gang stood up as my second family. We, all together, help one another to get through stuffs. Also, we're famous at school, known as the Secret Sisters. Hahaha! Yeah, it was named by our girly but mother-like leader because we aren't real sisters. But who cares? Family doesn't need to be literally connected to one another or something.

I finally reached our house, knocked several times before Shou opened it up for me. "Hey, kiddo." I shuffled his hair.

"Big Sister! Welcome back home!" He greeted with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Thanks. How are you? And where's big bro?" I smiled back at him as I kicked the door behind us.

**I'll be updating when at least 5 persons like this Prologue (Reviews)! :)**

**BTW, I forgot to tell you all, this is KaoruLovesButchieBoy! Got my new account. :D See ya soon, again! Bye!**

**Oh, I need to thanks three people! I'm so happy that they immediately reviewed on the first post of this story.**

**~ Red-Phonix14**

**~ foxchick1**

**~ dangerous-angel-123**

**That's all for now. Ba-bye!**


	3. 800, 000th Mission

**Boomer's P. O. V.**

"Butch! Brick! I found something different!" I called out as I stared intently at my laptop's screen.

Both of my brothers' running-wild footsteps filled the quiet living room and hallways. I snickered. They never changed. Excited with new information as ever.

As I waited for my brothers, I continued to read about our mission. Man... This time we're like doing double mission. Guardians and Missioners, it is.

"Yo, lil' bro!" They both greeted as they walked in my room, shutting the door close behind them.

I waved my hand up towards me. "See this."

**_Momoko Akatsutsumi _**

_A senior student at New Townsville College. 16 years of age. Model student. Very intelligent and a hero maniac. She loves sweets and boys. A loving older sister and caring daughter. But a gang leader, known as Pink. A very thoughtful leader. Though, has a bitter past._

**_Miyako Gotoukuji _**

_A senior student at New Townsville College. 16 years of age. Model student. Intelligent and a lady-like mannered young lady. She loves shopping, in fact a shoppaholic. A loving and industrious granddaughter. A gang member together with Pink, known as Blue. A very caring member. Though, has a much bitter past._

**_Kaoru Matsubara _**

_A senior student at New Townsville College. 16 years of age. Model student. Intelligent but lazy. She loves boys' stuffs and sports, in fact a sportaholic. A very protective and loving sister. A gang member and fighter with Pink and Blue, known as Green. A very strong and protective member. Though, has a much more bitter past._

**_They are triplets... from Hell. But other informations should be unlocked by yourselves._ **

"Boomer." Brick's serious tone called from behind me.

I turned around and asked. "What is it?"

"Where did you find that site? It's... so detailed." Butch answered.

Butch is indeed right. Too detailed about our mission. We usually only get mails from our leaders about our mission. But I recieved this mail a few minutes ago with no name who's from it.

Shrugging, I replied. "I don't know. It was just sent few minutes ago."

"I suggest we should check our mails too, Butch." Brick instructed, looking at Butch.

"Great idea!" Butch cheered. He smirked then looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and got up from my chair. "You can use it."

"Yay! Thanks lil' bro!" Butch sat down and log my account as he started signing in his account.

Brick chuckled. "After him, it's me. Is it okay, Boom?"

I nodded with a dismissive wave of my hand. I walked down to my bed and layed there. Ms. Akatsutsumi, Ms. Gotoukuji and Ms. Matsubara.

I wonder what were their pasts. It kinda made me so curious about it because of the words it described their pasts. Bitter... Much bitter... Much more bitter. Do the three of them have a connected past? Or something? But they do belong to a gang group together! It might have a ring on the bell.

"Bros. I've got a mail that seems like Boomer's but it's details are different." Butch called out.

I sat up and flew towards them. Brick is already reading the mail.

_**Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotoukuji and Kaoru Matsubara **_

_16-years-old teenagers that sometimes live with eachother. They are single and don't care much about their love lifes but Momoko still loves boys. They treat eachother like their own family. Member of the gang named Rainbow Gang. They sometimes fight but mostly do goods for others._

_**Momoko - **Sweet, loving, caring, kind, leader-like, very thoughtful._

**_Miyako -_**_ Sweet, loving, caring, kind, nurse-like, lady-like mannered._

**_Kaoru -_**_ Sweet, loving, caring, kind, guard-like, boyish-kind._

_All of them are fighters. Even from their pasts. But still, can't tell about their pasts. You should find it yourselves._

"Ugh. Not again." Butch groaned.

Brick crossed his arms over his chest. "That's weird."

"Weirder actually, Big brother!" I chimed in.

"Lil' bro's right." Butch said.

I nodded at Brick, signaling he's turn to look at his mails. He sighed then pushed away Butch off my chair and started signing in his mail.

"Jeez! Big bro!" Butch reacted as he sits up from being pushed down.

I chuckled. "Same old, same old brothers." I mumbled to myself.

Brick gasped that caught both my and Butch's attention. We looked over his shoulders as once again, we read the weird mail from a weird sender.

_**Momoko Akatsutsumi **_

_She has long orange hair with full bangs that was before always tied-up in a ponytail but now she lets her hair flow freely down her shoulders till her knees, bubble-gum pink orbs, tan skin, good curves and a height of 4"5. She loves to wear skirts and pink longsleeves or blouses paired with flats or heels._

**_Miyako Gotoukuji _**

_She has shoulder-length golden blonde hair with left side bangs that was before always in a curly pigtails but now she always two french braids it and ties them with blue ribbons, sky blue orbs, fair skin, good curves and a height of 4"5. She loves to wear skirts and blue blouses paired with flats or heels but she also loves wearing dresses._

**_Kaoru Matsubara _**

_She has mid-back-length raven hair with right side bangs that was before always messy and spiked up but now she mostly sided-ponytails her hair with dark green ribbon and sometimes she lets it down her shoulders, emerald green orbs, pale skin, good curves and a height of 4"5. She loves to wear sweats or pants or shorts and her big brother's shirts or over-sized shirts paired with her favorite green rubber shoes._

_You'll feel something different once you find them down Aviota. Goodluck, Boys! ;) _

We simultaneously looked at each other's eyes as we chorused. "DAD!"

"Man, Dad sure knows how to make us three so curious!" Butch stated.

Brick chuckled. "Well, he's our Dad after all. OK! Let's start packing up!" He instructed as he logs out from his mail.

Nodding, I walked towards my closet. "Same things like before?" I called before they fully flies out of my room.

"Yeah! Only add more clothes! I have a feeling of adventure!" Butch cheered as he flew out and went to his room.

"Cool." I replied with a smile tugging at my lips.

**OMG! I'm sooooo happy! Thank you very much! I got more than 5 reviews for Chapter 2! Well, only one review was added but still! It made me update again! Yes, so fast. *blushes and jumps happily* So, here's the first chapter! ;) Once I get about 8 reviews, I'll update soon again. *smirks* Sayonara~ ^^**


	4. Another Day in School

**Bubbles's P. O. V.**

For the last touch, I made two French braids with my blonde and tied each with my favorite blue ribbons. I don't put any make up on because… they might make fun of me for the nth time. Haist.

"Miyako! Your bestfriends are here!" Granny called from downstairs.

I brushed off all the wrinkles on my outfit then wore my pack bag. "I'm coming!" I replied as I went out of my room. I locked it before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Miya!" Momoko greeted as I got in the living room. Buttercup just waved her hand over her shoulder while she's watching at the T.V.

"Good morning Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan!" I chirped then bowed down at my Granny. "Good morning Granny!"

Granny smiled. "Good morning. Have your breakfast now, and you two, you can join her." She serves the pancakes on the table.

Kaoru turned off the T.V. and went over the table. "Itadakimasu!" She clasped her hands together as her mouth waters.

"Kaoru! Wait for us!" Blossom complained. I giggled. "Same old, same old bestfriends." I said to myself. And we both followed after her.

After about some minutes, we said our goodbyes to my Granny and took off to school. We were holding hands as we walk by the sidewalk, as usual. Momoko starts gossiping about handsome boys as Kaoru reacts bluntly about them. And me, giggling at their childish fight.

"Oh c'mon, Momo! Don't be ridiculous!" Kaoru snickered.

Smiling, I patted Momoko's back. "Don't worry. I don't agree with Kaoru-chan!"

"Oh, Miya-chii! My savior!" Momoko hugs me then sticks out her tongue at Kaoru, who just rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Look at the time, we better hurry now." I stated when I got a glimpse at my watch.

Both nodded and we ran off to our school. Me and Momoko giggling on the way as Kaoru groans, complaining we'll be late again because of Momoko's lovey-dovey thingy about guys. Hihi.

As always, people that were also rushing to their rooms gives way to the three of us. They'll be starting to gossip about us, namely they know, Secret Sisters. Our gang-mates would be smirking and grinning over when we'll catch their looks. And me, being friendly, I'll wave over them. Kaoru would just smirk back as Momoko giggles happily.

When we got in our room, boys will howl, wink, and all stuffs that shows flirting towards us. Kaoru would glare daggers at them. Girls would be whispering/gossiping, especially about me. Momoko would give them a lecturing-eyes. I just giggled lowly. I'm really glad I have them.

We three walked to our seats. I'm sitting next to Kaoru. Kaoru sits next a window. Momoko sits in front of Kaoru. And we three are at the back of the class.

"Hey Girls! I heard that they'll be transferees!" Momoko squealed.

Kaoru sighed. "Jeez, Momo."

I giggled. "Who are they? How many are them?" I asked, being a girly girl.

Groaning, Kaoru puts her head down on her desk. "I'm not joining your girly talk. NEVER."

"Aw! But we're bestfriends!" Momoko whined.

I giggled again. "Let her. So, any information about them?" I put my arm on the desk and slump my head on my hand gently.

"Oh yes, definitely! They are triplets!" Momoko squealed again.

"Triplets?" Kaoru bolted up, looking at us.

I smiled then hugged Kaoru's right arm. "Aw! You're learning to join us! And you're also being interested now!"

Kaoru raised her eyebrow at me. "You're kidding, right?" And she grinned nervously.

"Hehe. Do we look like kidding, Kao-chan?" Momoko smirked as a mischievous glint in her eyes. She turned towards me and smiled. "Miya-chii?"

I squealed lightly. "Oh, tomorrow is gonna be fun! Super fun! Later tonight, we'll have a slumber party! Okay?!"

"WHAT! NO!" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing furiously.

**_*Ding, ding, ding!*_**

Oh! The second bell! We all looked at the door as Mister Tenshou gets inside. "Good morning class! Get your homeworks."

"Hai." We all replied and obeyed. Another day in school..

**_*Time skip, break time!*_**

Kaoru, Momoko and I yawned loudly as the 3rd morning class finished. Finally, it's break time!

"Who brought some snacks today?" Momoko asked as her mouth starts to water. "Any sweets?!"

Giggling, I brought out some candies. I knew Momoko would be searching some of it. "Here!"

Kaoru smacks Momoko's head lightly. "Stop being addict to sweets too much." Then she brought out a bag of snacks. "Eat some healthy food."

"Oooh. Kaoru-chan sounds like a mother." I joked.

Kaoru glared playfully at me. "Sure, sure." She clasped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" And she dug in at the snacks.

Both I and Momoko just giggled at her then join her eating our snacks for today. Yep! We three share our snacks to each other. And we scheduled the date each of us would bring snacks.

"So…" Momoko started the conversation, breaking the comfortable silence. "Any news?"

Kaoru face palmed. "Why are you asking us when you were the one who was just went to a date?"

"I second to that! How was it?" My eyes sparkled as I stared at Momoko.

"U-uhm…" Her cheeks flushed pink. "I… I turned him down." She looked down.

Kaoru sighed disappointed. "Don't you like boys?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

Momoko sighed. "I do, of course! But… We aren't for each other. Can't you guys see? Every time we go on a date, something would just ruin it. The last time when you guys suggested it, _someone _ruined it. So! I decided that he really isn't for me. Even Miya-chii would thought of that!"

"Hihi. I would if I had a chance to experience it." I small smiled at Momoko. "But, you guys didn't try the real relationship yet, right?"

Kaoru nodded. "Miyako's right. So, no more chance?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I'm done with him. Anyway! How 'bout you, Kaoru?" Momoko wiggled her eyebrows as she changed the topic.

Haist. My friends are so lucky! Guys like them while they don't like me. Worst is they—

"Miyako. No tears allowed." Kaoru stated seriously looking at me along with Momoko who's worried instead. "Don't think of it again, please. I'm worried." Momoko added.

**_*Ding, ding, ding!*_**

I giggled. "Well, I guess, God agrees with the two of you! Break's over. Let's get ready for the next subject." I smiled.

Kaoru sighed then shrugged. "Oh well… Sure." And she kept all of the uneaten snack.

"I'll just throw these. Be right back." Momoko grinned after picking all of our wastes and walked over the trash bin.

"Okay." I replied. I brought out my Science book and notebook.

Momoko comes back and she get her things out too. Kaoru groaned before getting her things. I giggled. Kaoru don't really much appreciate Science. As for Momoko, she loves it a lot. And for me, I just… make it to the top because I love studying.

Our next Professor came in. "Good morning class!" Mr. Utonium greeted. We all stood up and greeted back. "Okay. You may take your seat. Get your books and turn them on page…"

**_*Time skip, Lunch time!*_**

The three of us yawned as the lunch bell rang. We all looked at each other and laughed out loud. Our classmates starts looking over us and gossips about stuff. Well, at a scene like this, one person always wants attraction. Himeko Shirogane.

"Well, well, well! If it weren't the stupid sisters! Hahahaha!" Himeko stood up at the middle of the classroom with her hand over her mouth and the other at her waist.

Kaoru stood up, glared daggers and points a finger. "Shut up, Hag." She shoots out a green thin line beam towards one of Himeko's puffy balls which cut some of Himeko's curly hair.

My eyes widen as she used her secret power. "Kaoru-chan!"

"It's alright Miyako. Let's go." Momoko stood up as she grabbed my wrist gently. "Kaoru, leave the bitch alone. C'mon." And we were off.

**Done! So, you guys like it? :) Sorry for not updating sooner! Been a bit lazy.. Sorry! But, no worries, I'm doing the next chapter now. :D Thanks to all the ones who reviewed, faved, followed this story! I'm so glad! Once again, thanks and sorry! Sayonara, till next time! ;)**


	5. First Day in School

**Brick's P.O.V.**

****"Name?! Quick!" I whispered at both of my little brothers.

Butch smirked. "Ruji."

"Rome!" Boomer chirped.

Shrugging, I replied. "Then, those lead me to be Rick."

"Boys! Come in, please!" Ms. Keane called from the room. Luckily, she's our first teacher for today and she's very kind. I nodded towards my brothers and we walked in. We were welcomed by giggles, gossips, groans, and some howls. "Introduce yourselves, please." Ms. Keane smiled at us.

"Hey, I'm Rick Matskikuto. I'm the eldest of us three. We're from Korea." I stated with a grin and bowed down.

Boomer bowed down politely and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rome Matskikuto! I'm the youngest. Nice to meet you all!"

"Yo, I'm Ruji Matskikuto. I'm the middle one." Butch smirked and winked over the girls.

Sighing mentally, I slightly rolled my eyes over at Butch. He's an Angel Prince, he should know what he's doing. Oh well!

Ms. Keane smiled. "Alright everyone, be nice to your new classmates, okay?" She nodded over us. "You may take your seats over there." She stretched her hand out pointing at the left back corner.

"Thank you, Ms. Keane!" We chorused then walked our way to our seats. Hmm. I wonder, why are there three more seats empty beside our seats?

"You three might be wondering why they are more seats beside yours…" Ms. Keane sighed. You can sense worry in her words.

Boomer cleared his throat. "Uhm, may we know why?" He politely asked.

Then out of the blue, three girls barged in the room. They were panting heavily but they look presentable. And…

"Ms. Keane! Sorry, we're late! We run off some traffic and fixed some stuff!" The redhead girl one stated rapidly.

"Oh, girls! You finally came!" Ms. Keane clapped happily and smiled over to them.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ms. Keane." The raven-haired one quickly regained her breathe and grinned.

The blonde one giggled lightly and smiled. "Sorry if we interrupted something. Thanks again, Ms. Keane!"

The three girls bowed down then walked over to the seat next to us. "You may continue your discussion, Ms.!"

"Hi!" Boomer greeted over to them as he sent a message over to me and Butch. _They're the girls._

_Nice. Thought you didn't notice. _Both I and Butch answered back to Boomer. "Hey." I thumbs up towards the girls. Ms. Momoko Akatsutsumi – the redhead, Ms. Miyako Gotoukuji – the blonde, and Ms. Kaoru Matsubara – the raven-haired.

Momoko waved. "You might be the newbies!"

"Nice to meet you!" Miyako chirped then blushes a little.

"Yep. Nice to meet you too." Butch smirked at them.

I sighed. "He's trying to show off again." I pointed a thumb at Butch. Boomer chuckled. "They are going to start off a small childish fight soon."

Kaoru laughed, joining our small chat. "Just like her." She pointed over at Momoko.

"Hey!" Butch glared at me.

"Alright! I see, you six are getting along well. But, we need to start our class now. Get your books and turn it to page…"

Hmm. Our first day in the humans' school. I smiled then we all obeyed to Ms. Keane's order.

**_*Time skip, lunch time!*_**

We and the three girls yawned loudly as the lunch bell rang. Then we all turned towards each other before bursting out laughing.

"Man! That was unexpected!" Kaoru laughed some more.

"You got it!" Butch answered laughing still.

Momoko and I stopped and caught our breaths before saying simultaneously. "We can all be friends!"

"Yay! Oh! Our bad! I'm Miyako Gotoukuji!" Miyako stood up and bowed down politely.

Momoko wide eyes stood up. "We didn't told them our names?! Oh God! Sorry! I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi!" She grinned and bowed down.

Kaoru yawned. "Not our fault, Miyako. They didn't asked." I looked at Butch and smirked. He might get some hard time changing this girl.

"Kaoru!" Both Miyako and Momoko scolded. Kaoru stood up with her hands up. "Okay. Okay. Jeez… I'm Kaoru Matsubara." She smirked. After some minutes, a bunch of fan girls and fan boys were trying to barge in our room. We all looked over at Kaoru.

Kaoru groaned. "Momo, help me!" She looked over to her with pleading eyes.

"No need, Akatsutsumi." 5 girls stood up at the door way. "But… Matsubara, our treat later!" They all grinned and did their jobs.

Hmm. They are the 5 other more members of the Rainbow Gang. Yellow, Gold, Violet, Orange and Indigo. Or other known as, Yellow – Miko Shirogane, Gold – Himeko Shirogane, Violet – Letty Pulido, Orange – Ivy Isteller, Indigo – Sakurako Kintoki.

Kaoru smirked then waved them off. "You guys coming later?" She turned over to us.

"I'm in! Your treat still, right?" Butch grinned widely. Boomer smiled brightly. "If big brother agrees!"

Miyako squealed. "It'll be more fun if you guys come along!" Momoko's wide eyes stared intently at me. "So, Ricky-kun?"

Ricky-kun?... I flushed pink. "U-Uh, sure!"

_Ehem! Big bro's got a girl~ _Boomer sang in my head.

Butch chimed in, saying. _Oh, Ricky-kun! Hahaha!_

_Shut it, bros. Like you both don't get a small crush at your missions. _I sent daggers mentally at the both of them.

_I do… but it's forbidden, right? _As soon as Boomer replied, the aura around the three of us changed a bit.

Butch looked away. _Don't remind that. It's a crazy rule! Besides, they are welcoming than what we thought. And what the Elders told us, it's kinda the complete opposite!_

"Uhm… Are you three talking to each other?" Our attention was caught by Momoko's question. We all raised an eyebrow towards her.

Kaoru shrugged. "We can he-" Miyako quickly elbowed Kaoru's side. "Ouch! Hey! What? I'm just-!" She then rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Gonna keep my mouth shut."

Miyako giggled a bit nervously. "Kaoru-chan means we can see you guys like talking because of your expressions." She smiled.

"Yeah! You all looked a bit weird." Momoko giggled. "Is everything alright?" Miyako asked, worried lace in her voice. Kaoru just nodded, like agreeing with the two.

_How can they-… Do you guys think what they said is true because of we're now down to the humans' place? _We three chorused at each other's minds. _Okay. Let's talk to them for a while. _I instructed to both of them and closed our telepathy conversation.

Boomer smiled. "Everything's fine. We were just wondering, how come you girls treat us the first day we met?"

"Oh! Because… We wanted some new friends. You were the first guys to talk with me." Miyako looked down a bit as she blushes a little.

"Miyako..." Kaoru stated with a serious tone. "And friends, we better get some lunch. I'm hungry!" She smirked.

Momoko bursts out laughing as she points to the three of us who face palmed. "Priceless!" Even Miyako laughed with her. "T-that was really hilarious!" Kaoru thumbs up. "Lower the tension." And then her stomach grumbled loudly. "But seriously, c'mon!" She waved her hand over as she stood up.

"Alright. Alright." Miyako caught her breathe back and stood next to Kaoru. "Sweets!" Momoko cheered as she stood up next to Miyako.

Butch stretched his arms and he stood up. "Alright! I'm hungry too, anyway." He grinned. "Let's go!" Boomer smiled as he stood up next to Butch. I nodded my head and just stood next to them. Hmm. How does the human food taste?

Momoko's head suddenly tilts to the side and she was mumbling something. Even Kaoru and Miyako noticed it. "Anything wrong, candy girl?" Kaoru asked, snapping Momoko from her thoughts. "Oh, nothing!" She smiled.

The rest of us shrugged and we all walked off to the canteen. Hmm. So, this is the feeling of schooling. I smiled then thumbs up at Boomer and Butch. They both nodded, agreeing with my thought.

**So! Here you go~ I just updated now because, last Monday, it was my birthday! :3 :D Then, yesterday, I needed to fix my notebooks' covers. Anyway, thanks to all of your reviews! I'm so happy and quickly did this chapter! :) I hope you all like it! See ya~! ;)**


	6. First time after Forever

**Hey Guys! Thanks to all the reviewers! I just kinda got writer's block and school stuff gets my time alot... But! I'm updating now, see? :) Again, thanks! And please enjoy! The next chapter would be posted soon too. ;) ^^**

**_*Blossom's P.O.V.*_**

Woah. For the first after forever! How come an enemy flew down? Or were they sent down because they are no longer our enemy? Hmm. That can't be because we shouldn't be able to feel them then. So, I and the girls' mission is to find and captivate those little twerps. It's time for our Mom's revenge!

"Hello?! Earth to Momo! Earth to Momo! Are you still there or you already died for about 8th times now?" Kaoru snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at her. And she just shrugged.

Sighing, I annoyingly asked. "What now? I'm savoring my sweet strawberry shortcake!"

"You are already murdering the little sweet cake, Momo-chan." Miyako giggled.

"Uhm, don't you like it that much? So, you really needed to savor it badly?" Rick raised an eyebrow at me, amused.

Rome face-palmed. "Big bro! Like you don't do it with your strawberry shortcake…"

"Haha! Rick! Your thoughts are also bothering you that you almost badly savored the little cake!" Ruji laughed.

Kaoru blinked and looked back at me and then to Rick before bursting out laughing with Ruji. Huh… I looked down and… yes, they are right… I looked over to Rick and saw the same. We both flushed pink. "Gomene!" And we both finished our dessert.

Miyako sighed as she giggled slightly. "Done." She smiled and put out her trash.

_Girls' Restroom, now. _I used our secret telepathy power to send a PM to both Miyako and Kaoru.

"That was some pretty good lunch with ya guys!" Kaoru stood up and stretched.

"Hmm, yeah. But, don't forget your treat later, Matsubara." Ruji smirked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Sure. If my attitude won't change." She smirked back.

"Kao-chan!" Miyako smiled shyly. "Don't kinda listen to her. She's just kidding. Well, we gotta have some girls talk for a while." She bowed down politely and blushes a bit as she smiles.

I nodded. "See ya later, boys!" I grinned before pushing the girls towards the hallway and into the restroom. We didn't even waited for their response, though…

When we three got in the bathroom with no one else in there, I quickly build up a powerful barrier around to block noises in and out. "Okay! Who wants to spill first?" I quickly asked.

Both of them whistled and looked away. I sweat dropped. "Okay. Fine. I'll be the first, then."

As soon as I opened my mouth, they were both ranting about what. I face palmed and both shot them glares. "I'm gonna spill first."

"Okay… Sorry…" Miyako grinned sheepishly.

Kaoru shrugged and just stuck out her tongue.

Sighing, I started. "I started hearing Angels… You both?"

"Yep…" They replied.

"What do you guys think? Someone spying on us, after all those stupid past?" I straightly asked.

Kaoru kicked the nearest thing, a trash bin, as she started glowing. "Damn them! What do they really want?! They already broke everything about us!"

"Kaoru-chan!" Miyako hugged her tightly and she start glowing as well. "Momoko-chan, just continue please…"

"Of course." I started glowing then. "How about childish revenge, sweet revenge and lastly, rough revenge?"

The three of us looked at each other and at the same time, our eyes glows in their respective colors. I smirked and they also did. "Let's start then, shall we?"

Kaoru and Miyako high-fived before they snapped their fingers. Two cute but bitter cupcakes formed at each of Miyako's hands and one big yummy-looking cake but spicy and rough ingredients in it formed on top of Kaoru's head. I giggled amused at both of them before snapping my fingers. A medium-sized sweet but poisonous cake formed on my hand. "Game on!" We simultaneously announced. We then walked out of the restroom as I broke down the barrier.

We made our way towards the canteen before throwing our cakes at the students. Smirking victoriously, we shouted with different voices, "FOOD FIGHT!" And as quickly as a lightning bolt, we three vanished there.

**_*Time Skip, in an alley at school*_**

"That was rough! And I loved it." Kaoru grinned.

I and Miyako giggled. "Well, it was an active-plan, after all."

"I love active-plans! But… Dormactive-plans are better." Miyako smiled sweetly.

"Woah! BB, where'd ya got that?" Kaoru said amused.

Smiling, I thumbs up. "Nice, BB. It's like a plan which is totally, extra-ordinary, and much talked about for a long time but not quite popular then suddenly, it'll be played smoothly. Got it now, BC?" I explained.

Nodding, Kaoru chuckled. "I knew it since then, BS."

"Well, that's good then BC." I smiled.

We three yawned loudly as we enjoyed the little silence around us. Those five, where are they? They are a little slow-.

"HERE!" Himeko, Miko, Letty, Ivy and Sakurako screamed/whispered as soon as they reached us. "We finished some stuffs with the guys you were with a while ago." They explained.

Oh! Right! Rick, Rome and Ruji! I looked over at Kaoru and Miyako. "We bid our goodbyes before going off, right?" They both nodded. "Eh, what do they want then?" I asked directly towards the other girls.

Ivy shrugged her light green shoulders. "Maybe they wanted to spend some more time with you guys."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"OMG! I think Kao-chan have a crush!" Miyako and Letty squealed as they jump slightly while holding each other's hands.

"What! Which of those three guys?!" Himeko and Miko slightly yelled shocked.

Sakurako and I giggled. "Hmm. The little boyish-girl is growing up!"

"WHAT! YOU GUYS STOP THAT! I AM NOT HAVING A CRUSH ON ANYONE!" Kaoru screamed blushing furiously. "Plus, I'm already a grown up! We're living for how many years already!" She added.

_"__Hey bros, I think I heard a girl's voice somewhere here."_

We all froze as soon as we heard that voice. It's obviously a guy's voice because of its low tone. Oh evilness! I just hope the voce is neither Rick, Rome nor Ruji!

"We're unlucky today, Momo-chan and Kao-chan." Miyako sighed disappointedly.

"Miyako-chan?" Rome's head popped out somewhere behind the walls of the alley. "What are you girls doing here?"

Rick wide eyes. "Oh God! Did we interrupt some girl talk? We're so sorry! Though, we kinda needed to talk to…" He pulled out a paper and read the names written on it. "Matsubara, Gotokuji, and Akatsutsumi." He smiled up at me.

"U-Us? Why?" I asked, slightly stuttering. I also kinda flushed pink… His eyes… Those burning fire red eyes… Oh My Evilness… They are so pretty! And the way he looks at me… It seems… there's something!

"Oi. Let's go." Kaoru slightly elbowed me that made me snap out of my crazy thoughts.

I nodded and held Miyako's hand before going off with the boys as we bid our goodbyes with the other girls.

_We'll be back soon. We just need to take care of the boys. _We three used telepathy in messaging the girls. Kaoru smirked, Miyako giggled lightly and I just shrugged. Seems the boys didn't noticed anyway.

"So… Where are we going, specifically?" Kaoru broke the silence between the six of us. We were still following them throughout the alley way.

Rome cleared his throat before stopping at the end of the alley way. He turned around to face us. "Okay. Uhm, first of all, we would like to give apology for interrupting your girl talk a while ago… Then, second, we would like some answers on our few based-on-curiosity questions… Lastly, we would like to have some talk… serious talk… with you girls." He slightly or kind of nervously smiled towards us.

"Oh! Okay. But first! We need a nice place to talk." Miyako smiled brightly.

"Yeah." I nodded and Kaoru just thumbs up.

Rick and his brothers lead us to an old oak tree and we all sat there.

Ruji nodded to Rick and Rome. "Okay. Sorry if we interrupted some girl talk back there. But, we really need to talk to you three and get things straight." He said.

"Sure. What about those things?" Kaoru straight-forwardly asked.

Rick pulled out three passport-like book and gave us one each. "Those are like about us. Our information. Or rather, true information about us."

"Eh? You mean, you guys are like some kind of heroes or some evil thingy?" I concluded watching the three guys.

"You can consider that…" Rome politely answered.

A not noticeable little smirk formed on each of our faces. Miyako giggled a little with some evil laugh lace in it. "Like you guys are Angels? The Devils' sworn enemies."

"Well… Yeah."


	7. Targets! and Twists!

**OMG! I'm updating early than last time! :D So... How did you like the previous chappie? Is it alright? Oh! And thanks for those who reviewed at the last chap! :) It helped me to update fast. ;) Anyway! Here's the next Chapter! Hope you like it. ;)**

**_*Buttercup's P. O. V.*_**

"FOUND YOU GUYS!" I instinctively stood up and pointed at the three little sneaky enemies while glaring daggers.

"EH?!" Rick, Rome and Ruji raised an eyebrow at me.

I smirked. Well, well, well. Little stupid Angels don't recognize us, huh? Seems they are off their updates. Oh evilness! I can feel my whole body so active and about to glow then makes me transform.

"Kaoru! Keep calm!" Momoko's voice caught my attention and I raised an eyebrow at her.

_Don't be an idiot, BC! We'll be using our dormactive technique, remember?! Quick! Find a solution! _She called in my head and it snapped me. Oh damn right…

I wide-eyed look over the boys and spotted our gang. Oh, goody timing! _Need your help! Pretend I called you and yell some stupid excuse before going off… Thanks Gang! _I sent them each in their minds.

"Haha! Hey Kao-chan! See ya later! Don't forget our treat!" They yelled and ran off. Well, pretty good excuse.

Miyako gasped. "What did they do, Kao-chan?"

"Well, guess what? They didn't really bothered shooing off the fan girls and boys rather, they lead them to her locker for their secret messages." Momoko explained laughing.

"It isn't funny!" I glared over at Momoko, slightly winking.

The boys burst out laughing and sooner, we girls joined them.

_Nice back-up BC! _Both Momoko and Miyako cheered.

I smirked at them. _Well, I have royal demon blood after all._

**_*Time Skip, Deep down Earth*_**

We descended in our lair. Or rather, our evil leader's assistant's lair. We simultaneously sighed. Here we go again… If Momoko hates this place, Miyako hates it more! And if Miyako hates it more, I hate it even more! Not that I don't belong in here, but, oh c'mon! It's freaking hot down here! Oh, and our rulers are quite… Evil than what you might imagine or whatever. I simply hate them all.

"Buttercup? Evilness to Buttercup!" Momoko broke my train of thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow at her, a little annoyed.

"Uhm… Mr. Cifer?" Miyako whispered while wide-eyeing me.

"Oh!" We're now here at our assigned ruler. We three bowed and said to him, "Our Evilness, Mr. Cifer."

Mr. Cifer stood up straight and tall over the three of us. "What's your mission again?" He asked.

The three of us glowed with our respective colors then look at our ruler straight into his eyes. "Preventing Angels to find out Demons are on Earth now." We replied.

"Very good." He smirked. "Do your job or else…" His eyes glows brightly red. "You know the consequences."

My blood boiled immediately. "You asses! How could you?! You're block mailing us!" I screamed at his face as my glowing neon green eyes competes with his glowing red eyes.

"Hmm? I might conclude, you're the middle and toughest daughter of the famous White Princess who-"

"Shut up, old man. No need to say our past." Momoko glared at him.

Miyako was almost at the verge of tears. "W-We're gonna do our mission! Don't hurt our M-Mommy! She doesn't have a-anything to do with this shit!" She chimed in with angry tone.

Mr. Cifer let out an evil laugh before sending us back to Earth.

I clenched my fists. "That bastard…" I gritted my teeth.

"Keep calm, Kaoru. We have lots of time he gave. A year is enough. C'mon." Momoko instructed firmly.

Miyako nodded in agreement. I shrugged and we three flew off.

**_*At Momoko's home*_**

As soon as we got inside Momoko's room, I burst out with anger. "Why does that bastard don't have a freaking heart!" I even threw my sleeping bag and pillows hard on the floor beside Momoko's pink couch.

"Kaoru! Calm down!" Miyako tried to calm me but… Heck! Who would calm if you were just blocked mail for how many years already! Arghh! Dammit!

"Let's start our plan." Momoko sighed. "We're used to it. So, let's not worry about it anymore." She clapped twice, meaning double-time.

Both Miyako and I sat next to Momoko on her couch. I nodded as I calmed down – a little – and Miyako getting excited. Why does she needs to get excited? Ugh…

"Kaoru, stop thinking about the block mail and focus on our plan. We need to get those Angels down before Demons – with no freaking heart! – hurt the only person who truly cares and loves us." Momoko straight-forwardly stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

I sighed. "Okay… Fine. What's on your mind?"

"I have an idea…" Miyako mumbled. She looked up, her eyes glowing bright blue with gold specks around it. "Those Angels are in fault of why our beloved-one always gets in trouble. They need to pay. I have a very evil idea."

**_*No one's P. O. V.; Angel Princes' Home-on-Earth*_**

"Who wants Tacos?!" Boomer called from the kitchen.

"US!" Both Brick and Butch replied while beating each other on a car-racing game.

Boomer proceeded to the living room and placed the bowl of Tacos between the two gamers. "Here." He smiled. "Who won?"

Butch paused the game as he shot a taco in his mouth. "Thanks Lil' bro! Mmm… Yummy. Well, obviously, no one yet."

"Thanks Boom. Yeah, Butch's right." Brick picked up a taco and ate it.

Boomer chuckled. "As always."

"So… What do you say about us-telling-them-the-truth?" Brick started.

"Well… Pretty weird." Butch shrugged then popped another taco in his mouth.

Boomer nodded in agreement. "They acted like… different. They accepted it like it's nothing. Don't you think…?"

**_*Back at Momoko's Home; Buttercup's P. O. V.*_**

"That's what I call, sweet revenge." Miyako's eyes gleam with evilness as she smiled sweetly.

I smirked. "Very good idea."

"Oooh! Miya-chan's improving!" Momoko grinned.

"Why not?" Miyako narrowed her eyes. "Those little heartbreakers are the reason why our Mom is always in danger! They. Need. To. Pay!" Thunders could be heard outside as she stated those.

Nodding, I smirked evilly. "Then, that leaves the rough revenge to me. Get ready, Angels."

We three laughed evilly. It echoed around Momoko's room. Oh Evilness! This'll gonna be great.

**_*Back at the Angel Princes' Home; No one's P. O. V.*_**

The three boys jumped up at the sudden roar of a thunder. "Woah! What the-?!" The chorused.

"What just happened?" Boomer asked, who was really taken a back.

"I don't know. Just a while ago, it's all… sunny. How come rain poured out suddenly? Any conclusion there, Butch?" Brick stated looking over to Butch.

Butch spaced out while looking out the window. His eyes glowing forest green with specks of gold around it. He analyzes the weather. He's a nature Angel, after all. After some minutes, he glowed off and looked over to his brothers.

"Devils."

**_*At Aviota; King's P. O. V.*_**

I looked out the window. Staring out. Thinking about… her… again. How is she? It's been a very long time… but… I still think of her.

"King! A message from one of the Princes came!" My assistant's voice rung inside the throne room.

Turning around to face her, I smiled. "Is it a good news or a bad news?"

"Uhm… Two… bad news…" She stated looking down.

"Oh… What is it? May I have the message?" I held out my hand.

Two letters flew towards me and she bowed down before leaving off. The letters' little wings continued to flap just before I got the first one.

I opened it and read it a little aloud. "King! This is Prince Butch, the Nature Angel. I just checked the weather down here. This morning till this afternoon, it was all sunny. But then, rain suddenly poured out and a thunder roared. I analyzed the whole Earth. I was right. The Earth and everyone else on it experienced the sudden but quick storm with thunders. There's a strong powerful energy that were combined together and it has to do something on what they are doing. That's all. However, I can assure you, King that it's a dark power… with light in it. Believe it or not, I trust my guts."

I chuckled at the last message. "Mmm…" But the rest of the message before that one made me think deep. "It's pretty weird. Dark power with light in it? That's…" I looked up with wide eyes as my heart pounded loudly. "This… can't… be…" I whispered under my breath.

"Angel Guards! Call for an emergency meeting. Now!"

**_*Down Below… Atoiva; Queen's P. O. V.*_**

Oh dear… My daughters… I pulled my knees up to my chest. I hope they are alright… I wonder… Are they in a safe place now? Did they already run off from this broken kingdom? Oh God… Please help them…

"Queen! You're being called at Mr. Cifer's throne room." A demon guard bowed down as he opened up the cell where I'm being locked.

I stood up and smiled up at him. "Thank you for still respecting me." Looking down, I added. "Even if I'm not as powerful anymore…"

"Why, Queen! You are still our leader! Besides, we still support and believe in you that you will overcome this problem." He smiled as he led me towards the throne room of one of the Rulers.

"Thank you very much!" It brought a bright smile across my face. I stood straight and starts glowing. "From now on, I'll answer these stupid Rulers. They aren't the leader here! I am!" I smiled widely as my full energy came back flowing in me. I'll find my daughters and we'll rule this broken kingdom back to the happy kingdom. Those Rulers will see.

The demon guard bowed down politely. "A pleasure to send your words to our kingdom, Our Highness!"

"Go on, my dear guard! Serve your Queen and do your job!" I announced proudly.

"Yes!" The guard run off with the good news. I bid him goodbye and take care.

I breathe deeply before opening up the doors of the throne room and an evil smirk formed over my face. "You called for the Queen?"


End file.
